


Imam

by Darksknight



Series: We Will Meet Again [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda being the universal mother, Gen, Journey to Babel (episode)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksknight/pseuds/Darksknight
Summary: “Oh, James,” Amanda laughed. “I knew you had to be alive.”





	Imam

**Author's Note:**

> Does not read well as a solo piece- takes place after In the Shadow of Fate; as requested, Amanda and Jim's reunion!

Amanda stared at the communication in shock, mouth barely opened as she lifted a hand to her lips. Her vision blurred as tears threatened her sight. She blinked them away and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

She laughed.

_Mother,_ the screen read.

_I am gratified to hear you are in good health. I have begun the five year exploratory mission aboard the U.S.S Enterprise as scheduled, and I am finding my position as First Officer to be agreeable. Though today was only the launch, and due to this I have very little to say regarding my new position, I do have news which I feel will be important to you._

_The Enterprise is now captained by a healthy, grown, very much alive James T. Kirk._

_-Spock_

“Oh, James,” Amanda laughed. “I knew you had to be alive.”

 

* * *

 

“Sarek, you’re taking me to the conference whether you like it or not.”

“Wife,” Sarek said. “It is illogical-“

“To anger your beloved wife for such simply resolved reasons _is_ illogical, yes, I agree.” She stuffed her favorite evening gown into her bag without turning to look at Sarek. “Your health has been fragile lately, and it only makes sense I would come with you.”

Sarek thinned his lips into a staunch line. “You only wish to again see your son.”

Amanda whipped around. “ _My_ son? Sarek, I don’t care how long it’s been since the two of you have talked- he’s your son too.”

“Our son,” Sarek corrected, slowly. “He will be busy with his duties. He will-“

“Don’t you try to logic me out of this one. You forget, Husband, that my human emotionalism can easily overcome your Vulcan logic when it comes to familial bonds.”

“You forget that Vulcans forge telepathic bonds within their families.”

“And you forget that my telepathic bond to Spock has always been stronger than yours,” she sniped. “I have you beaten as a human and as the mother to a Vulcan. It is settled; I’m going.”

Sarek slipped around to the bed, sitting to regard his wife. “There is more to this,” he said.

She sniffed and ignored him.

“If you believe you can change my mind regarding Spock-“

“Frankly, Sarek, I doubt that I can change your mind about anything once you’ve decided to be an ass about it.” She nodded at his affronted look. “That’s right, I said it. And that’s all I will say on it. You can ignore Spock if that is what you so chose to do, I won’t try to stop you.”

“Still, then, there is something which draws you to the conference which you are not revealing.”

“And why would I tell you? My reasons are based purely in emotion- I doubt it matters to you whether or not they exist.”

Realization slowly dawned over his features. “Captain James T. Kirk.”

Amanda stilled. _Damn_. She’d been caught out. 

“Wife,” Sarek said- nearly sighed. “He is not your child.”

“Did I say he was?” She turned and grabbed another dress from the closet, regarding it in the light. “What do you think about this one, Sarek? Proper enough?”

“The negotiations will be extremely tense,” Sarek said. “Dangerous, even.”

“Then I had better be there to watch your back.”

“You do not understand.”

“Oh, I understand just fine.” Amanda said. She whirled around, prodding Sarek in the chest. “It is _you_ who fails to understand, Husband. There is nothing in this world which you can promise me that will stop my love for my son and James, and as such, there is nothing you can do to stop me from accompanying you to the Enterprise. Therefor, logically, it makes no sense for you to continue any argument against my actions, as it would be futile. Furthermore, this whole process would be expedited if you were to go along with what I want and help me, like any good husband would.”

He regarded her for a moment.

“Well?” She asked. She crossed her arms, tossing the dress on the bed. “What’s it going to be?”

He looked at the dress she’d thrown down next to him. He was silent for a moment.

She waited, patiently, knowing he would have to speak eventually.

“…” He looked back to her. “This dress will be appropriate for boarding the Enterprise.”

She smiled in victory. “Good,” she said. “That’s what I thought.”

 

* * *

 

She could feel her bond to Spock humming in the back of her head, growing stronger as they drew closer and closer to the door. She kept close to Sarek’s side, determined not to let her excitement get ahold of her. Still, she couldn’t stop her lips from quirking up at the corners. 

The transporter doors opened. “Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and the Lady Amanda,” they were announced. She could feel Sarek’s wanting and lifted her hand automatically, allowing him to kiss her, as was custom. 

She caught sight of Spock first. He was attempting to show a human man how to preform the ta’al, to her amusement. Perhaps Spock had made friends after all. 

And then she caught sight of James. 

She felt her throat close as tears welled in her eyes. She felt silly for it immediately, but her age had made her more easily prone to tears, instead of better able to withstand them. He’d grown! Gone was the little boy with the unruly blond hair, and in his place was a decorated man of sure stature and power. He was smiling easily, looking her son’s way. 

He turned, and saw her. His professional grin gave way to a real, genuine smile. “Amanda!” He called, seemingly unable to help himself. He took two large steps forward, stopping right before her, seeming to remember himself. “Ah- that is. Welcome aboard the Enterprise. Ambassador Sarek. Lady Amanda.” He nodded at the both of them, his eyes glittering. 

“Oh, James, you silly man.” She stepped away from Sarek and looped her arms around Jim’s neck. He’d grown taller than her, and it made her equal parts happy and sad. She hugged him as tightly as she dared, sighing happily when she felt him return the embrace just as eagerly. 

“It’s good to see you,” he said, and drew slightly away- though he kept his hands on her shoulders, studying her with a little smirk. “You’ve grown only more beautiful all theses years.”

“James, dear, your compliments are lost on me.” She laughed at his affronted look. “You’ll understand- living with a Vulcan, flaunted comments from other humans just loose their touch.”

“Even from humans as genuine as me?” He grinned.

“Well. Maybe not completely.” She reached up and pushed a curl of hair off of his forehead. “Goodness, you’ve grown. A starship captain! I was proud when Spock was promoted to Commander, but Captain?”

“You hear that, Spock?” Jim called back, teasingly. “I’m the favorite, now.”

Amanda laughed. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly pick favorites.” She leaned in, conspiratorially. “Though, I do have to say, James, I never did catch _you_ with your hand in the cookie jar, back in the day.”

“That’s because I was sneakier than Spock,” Jim said. He grinned over at Spock, who’d doubtlessly heard them both. 

Amanda laughed.

“Wife,” Sarek said. “We will proceed to our quarters.”

“Of course,” she said. She turned to Jim and winked. “We’ll catch up later.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Jim signaled for one of his crew to take their bags and show them to their room. “Oh, and do feel free to ask for anything you might need. I’m sure our crew will be happy to attend to you.”

“ _Our_ crew, hm?” She rose a brow at Spock, but he respectfully turned his gaze to the ground as his father passed. Ah, so they were both still ignoring each other. Well, fine by her- their childish feud would fizz out eventually. She had a feeling Jim would’t rest until he saw them reconnected, anyway. 

“It is good to see you, my son,” she said, quietly, as she passed Spock. He was different from Jim, and likely would not have appreciated a show of emotionalism. Still, she patted his shoulder lovingly as she walked away from him, pushing her love and pride through the bond. Spock looked up at her, and his happiness and regard for her shone through his eyes. She smiled.

She followed Sarek to their quarters, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad they’re talking again- even if it took Sarek almost dying to get them there.”

Amanda smiled fondly into her drink. “I am too,” she admitted. 

“Spock never said as much, but I could tell it was hurting him, in a way.”

“In a way?”

“Well,” Jim grinned. “You know Spock. Stubborn as hell, and a little bit of a rebel. He had that whole defiant attitude fixed in- if Sarek wouldn’t talk to him, well, so be it, you know?”

“I do,” Amanda said. “Sarek is the same way. Unfortunately.”

Jim laughed. “Unfortunately? I love Spock’s stubborn streak.”

“Just wait until he fixes it on something inane. Then see how much you love it.” 

“That is… a frightening prospect.”

Amanda smiled. “Remember when you convinced him to run away with you?”

Jim groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “How could I forget?”

“If I hadn’t called crying… if he’d been really dedicated to it? I’m sure we would never have found the two of you.”

“That’s what I had hoped, back then. I’m glad that it didn’t work out that way.” 

“Even…” Amanda bit her lip and turned her head away. “Even with the consequences?”

Jim knew what she was talking about. “Someone had to be there,” Jim said, softly. “Might as well have been me.”

She frowned, looking up at him, poised to argue.

“Water under the bridge,” Jim said, waving his hands. “Let’s talk about you. I haven’t seen you in… well, forever. Spock keeps me updated on how you’re doing, since you two talk fairly often.”

“You should have been comm’ing me too,” she mused.

“I wasn’t sure how to open that chapter back up,” Jim admitted. “I wanted to.”

“Well now you have to. I demand it as a mother.” 

Jim laughed again. “How can I possibly say no?”

“You can’t,” Amanda said. 

Jim leaned forward, taking Amanda’s empty cup from her hand. They were on the observation deck, drinking in a quiet corner as the stars rushed by. Jim refilled Amanda’s cup- she was a spiced wine type of woman, and though Jim wasn’t usually all that enamored by wine, he was enjoying the kind Amanda had brought aboard with her. 

He filled Amanda’s glass and handed it back to her, then picked his own up to fill it. 

“Thank you, James,” Amanda said. 

He grinned at her.

“How have you been?” She asked. “Spock has been rather tight-lipped about you.” 

“He’s tight-lipped about all his relationships,” Jim said. “Did you know I didn’t figure out he was married until I was meeting T’Pring?”

“Oh, James!” She laughed. “I can’t believe I never mentioned it myself! I mean, you two seemed so close… I always did wonder if one day…”  
Jim ducked his head to hide his eyes. He couldn’t fight the smile from his face. “Well…” He shrugged.

“James?”

“You know I love Spock more than anything in the world. I guess that it was only natural that I would… that I would fall in love with him, right?” He looked up at her to gauge her reaction, but she simply continued to smile at him, softly. “So I guess your hunch was right after all. Me and Spock… I think this is forever.”

“Well of course,” She said. 

Jim looked up at her sharply, in surprise. “What?”

“Oh, James,” She let out a fond sigh, shaking her head. “It’s always been you. For him, I don’t think there was anyone else.”

Jim swallowed. “You mean that?”

“I’m the wife of a Vulcan,” she said. “I wouldn’t bother with baseless flattery. That’s just a tad too Terran for me.” She laughed. 

Jim leaned forward, putting his hand on Amanda’s wrist. She looked up at him, eyes shining with love and mirth. “Thank you,” Jim said, quietly. He wasn’t sure what he was thanking her for, but… he meant it. “Amanda. Thank you.”

“Amanda is a little formal, don’t you think?” She pulled her hand out from under his to pat his arm. “You’re practically married to my son as is. You should call me mother, don’t you think?” 

_“Then it’s settled.” Amanda said. “You’re coming home with us.”_

_Jim sniffed. “Thanks, M-“ he paused, swallowing back the false name. “Amanda.”_

He’d wanted to call her mom for a long time. She wasn’t Winona, and as badly as his birth mother some times screwed up, he still loved the woman and counted her as his mother. But Amanda was his mom, too, and he’d always wanted her to think so, too.

Jim smiled, wide and happy. “Well,” he drawled. “If you insist. Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider checking out my original content [here](https://books2read.com/u/3R1aRn) or follow me [here](https://www.facebook.com/kandersonbooks/)!


End file.
